


Life As We Know It

by CaptainSwan_IsLife



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, AU Captain Swan, Alternate Universe, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, Character Death, Eventual Captain Swan, F/M, No Henry, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Snowing - Freeform, based on a movie, movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwan_IsLife/pseuds/CaptainSwan_IsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is loosely based on the movie Life As We Know It featuring Katherine Heigl and Josh Duhamel.  This is my retelling of it, with an OUAT twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Remember the Ride Home, When the Blind Hope, Turned to Crying and Screaming, Why

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters. I also do Not own the film Life As We Know it, or any of its' characters. If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction in my room.

Authors Note

 

I'll be starting this fanfiction soon.  I promise.  However, I will only update if people actually take interest in it. 

 

Thanks,

Emma


	2. Can't Go Back, I'm Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, except the words I've typed. All rights go to ABC, and the creators of Once Upon a Time and Life As We Know It.
> 
> Enjoy! Please comment, bookmark, and subscribe!

_You're not gone,_

_You can't be gone,_

_No._

 

Emma Swan liked to think she had a relatively normal life. Even with the rough start, now, at age twenty-eight, she had straightened all the kinks out. Boy, was she _wrong_...

* * *

Emma walked into her apartment, kicking off her heels and removing her coat and scarf. Intent on a relaxing, quiet evening, she went to her bedroom, peeling off her dress and changing into some sweatpants and a Red Sox hoodie. Throwing her blonde hair into a messy bun, sat lazily atop her head, she traipsed into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine, then went and sat down on the couch, putting her feet up and sighing loudly before taking a sip from her rather large, stemmed glass. _Peace and quiet, at last_ , Emma thought to herself, picking up the remote and turning the TV on. It was Tuesday night, and for Emma Swan, that meant a new episode of NCIS.

* * *

Killian Jones walked into the bar walked out of the bar with his latest ‘conquest’, his hand resting on her lower back, well, more on her ass. He had won her over with his accent and signature smirk. Easy. Girls will do anything when they hear him speak. He handed her a helmet and put his on, hopping on his motorcycle and flashing the red head a smile, instructing that she hold on tight. As he revved up the engine and sped off into the night, the girl squealed and wrapped her arms around his waist. In no time, he had her pinned against the wall, just inside his apartment, and the two were ridding each other of their clothes as quickly as humanly possible. Seconds later, they were in his bed, getting what both of them had desired for this particular Tuesday night, when Killian’s phone rang. 

* * *

Emma dropped the phone and rushed into her bedroom, putting on a bra underneath her hoodie before frantically making a bee line for the door, slipping her shoes on and running to her car. She made it to the hospital in a matter of minutes, not caring that she had been speeding the whole way there. She hadn’t even had time to cry, everything had happened too quickly for tears. Emma parked her yellow bug and got out, rushing into the hospital and over to the reception desk. “David and Mary Margaret Nolan, where are they?” she practically screamed at the woman, who asked her to calm down. Emma rolled her eyes, and went over to the doctor that had just walked through the door of one of the restricted areas. “Emma Swan?” He asked, and she nodded, looking up at him anxiously. “Miss Swan, I’m sorry, Mary Margaret and David didn’t even make it to the hospital.” 

* * *

Killian through the hospital doors, catching the doctor’s words. Everything stopped. They couldn’t be gone. David, his best mate, and his wife, Mary Margaret, they couldn’t be dead. But they were. He refused to let the tears that were building stream down his face, and he desperately tried to get a grip before walking over to Emma. She was in hysterics, choked sobs escaping her lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

“T-they…” she stuttered, and he shushed her, holding her close to him and cursing the tears that escaped.

“I know, Swan, I know,” he whispered, his voice breaking. They stood there for several minutes, until their attention was turned to a woman in a business suit. Killian and Emma both rushed over to her when they noticed the baby girl in the woman’s arms.

“Gracie…” Emma whispered, reaching out and taking the baby. She held the little girl close, rubbing her back gently.

* * *

David and Mary Margaret Nolan were gone, dead. Emma Swan would never get to go out with her best friend for a spa day, or accompany her on shopping trips with her goddaughter, and Killian Jones would never get to watch a ball game with his best mate, or go to the bar and talk about nothing for hours on end.

Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... What'd ya think? Please comment, bookmark, and subscribe!


	3. Everything has Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! It's been a while, and a lot of crazy things have happened, but I'm finally ready to start writing again! Enjoy!

_There I was_

_Again tonight,_

_Forcing laughter,_

_Faking smiles_

 

Gracie looked up at Emma, with her big, brown eyes, innocent, not knowing the terrible event that had just taken place.  It would change her life forever.  Grace Evelyn Nolan would never see her parents again.  They would never get to hear her little mouth form full sentences, never get to see her run and play.  They were gone.  Mary Margaret and David would never see their little girl grow up.

"It's okay, love, it's all going to be okay..." Killian spoke softly, and Gracie reached out and grabbed his hand. 

The woman in the business suit looked at Emma, and then spoke. 

"We will need to go sit down and discuss some things.  Custody, Mary Margaret and David's will..." She said, leading them into an empty hospital room.  Killian and Emma sat on the bed next to each other, Emma holding Gracie close to her chest. 

"What do you mean, custody?" Killian asked curiously.  He figured that David and his wife had family that would take Gracie in the event that something this tragic happened to the both of them.  But oh, he couldn't have been more wrong.

"Well, the Nolans named you and Miss Swan as the people that would gain custody of Gracie if anything were to happen to the both of them."

Emma sat there, teary-eyed.  She was still in shock, but this was a crazy idea.  She loved Gracie with her whole heart, but custody?  She wasn't ready to take on a toddler.  Nothing could have prepared her for this.

"Um... there must be some mistake, you see, Emma and I were never made aware of this..." Killian said, shocked.  He couldn't believe this, his best friend was gone, and now he had to take home a toddler?  He was nowhere near ready for what it would take to be a father to Gracie.  David and Mary Margaret were naturals, they were such amazing parents, but he knew next to nothing about kids. 

"Yes, well, it says right here, Killian Jones and Emma Swan are to be granted full custody of Grace if anything should happen to her parents," the woman said, showing Killian and Emma the paperwork.  "Social services will come to the Nolan house in the morning to make sure that everything is in place.  David and Mary Margaret state in their living will that they want you two to live in their house and raise their daughter."

"Okay, um... Can we have a minute alone to um... process?" Emma finally said, trying to keep it together.

"Yes, of course.  I'll be right outside," the woman said, getting up and leaving the room.

Killian stood up, wiped his eyes, and looked at the blonde hair woman sitting before him. 

"This is insane.  Just insane."

"Agreed... but this is what David and Mary Margaret wanted.  They wanted us to raise Gracie.  So I guess that is just what we'll have to do," Emma said softly, wiping away her tears and holding the little girl close.

"Okay.  I guess we're doing this, then," Killian said with a sigh. 

* * *

That night, social services took Gracie to a foster home for the night, reassuring Emma that she would be perfectly safe, and that custody would be signed over the next day.

Emma walked up to her apartment and unlocked the door, going in quietly and setting her keys on the nightstand.  Her boyfriend, Neal, was waiting for her in the living room.

"Sweetheart... I'm so sorry..." He said softly, pulling her close.  She sighed and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I'm tired, I'm just gonna go to bed, we can talk about everything tomorrow." Emma answered him, walking to the bedroom.  She got ready for bed, but everything she did, washing her face, brushing her teeth, it all felt like a blur.  Everything seemed surreal.  Finally, she got into bed and turned off the light, curling up with a blanket Mary Margaret had given her.  She laid there silently, so confused, and hurt.  She felt like everything she had ever known was wrong, it all just seemed so wrong.

 

 


	4. Turn around, and it's all a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... People are reading! So happy you guys are liking my story so far! Excited to write more!!! Love you all! Also, I know that there is a certain way that everything works, with custody and the money and the deed to the house and cars, but I haven't thoroughly researched it, so I'm going to probably go back and change things after I research a bit more. Be sure to comment and let me know if you have an critiques or ideas!

_I remember_

_your barefeet,_

_down the hallway,_

_I remember your little_

_laugh_

 

Killian couldn't sleep, he laid in his bed, snug and warm in the apartment, but he just kept flashing back to when he found out that his best friend in the whole world had died.  It was what seemed like the longest night of his life.  And to think, just yesterday, he was going about his business, running the Jolly Roger, and enjoying life as a bachelor.

Finally, he got up and went into his living room, sitting on the couch and nursing a beer.  Now that he was alone, and nobody would know, he let himself cry, sob actually, his chest aching from the pain of an unimaginable loss. 

"Why?" he screamed to the gods, "Why would you do this to such good people?"

Killian turned on the television, hoping to get his mind off of what had happened that night, but he couldn't.  He started to think about Emma, the tall blonde siren that he would soon be raising Gracie with.  How much of the job would she take on?  Would she take Emma to preschool, and go to parent's nights out?  Would she change the diapers and feed Gracie?  He had no idea what he was going to do.  His best mate had relayed custody of his only pride and joy, to him, a young man with his whole life ahead of him.  He felt an overwhelming sense of dread and doom.  Killian wasn't sure if he could do it, raise a child that wasn't even his.  As Killian sat there, sipping his beer, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of father figure he'd be.  He wanted to be great, do everything that needed to be done to help take care of Gracie, but he'd never even changed a diaper before.  How in the hell was he going to pull this off?

* * *

Emma slept soundly, having taken two sleeping pills.  She knew that was the only way to get any sleep at all. 

She woke up around 6:00am, and looked over at the bearded, sleeping man beside her.  How was she going to explain this to him?  Emma was supposed to live in the Nolans' house and raise their baby with another man.  She mulled over what she would say for over an hour, and then got up out of bed, making coffee for herself and her boyfriend.

"Morning babe," Neal said, walking into the kitchen, his voice raspy and thick with sleep. 

"Hi, we need to talk..." Emma replied, sitting down at the kitchen table with him.

"Well that's not something a man ever wants to hear..." Neal commented, a worried look on his face.

"Look, what happened last night, the situation is extremely complicated," Emma began to explain, taking Neal's hand and rubbing his knuckles.  "Mary Margaret and David relayed custody of Gracie to David's best friend, Killian, and I.  They want us to... live in their house, and raise Gracie together..."

"Jesus Christ, Em..." Neal spoke, a little louder than intended.  He felt bad for being upset about it, but this was definitely not something that he wanted to hear.  How was he going to fit into this equation?  Would they all live together in the Nolan house?

"I know... It's a lot... but trust me, we can make this work.  Everything is going to change, though.  Today, actually."  Emma said carefully.

"Today?" Neal asked, confused.

"Yes, Killian and I are going to meet at the Nolan house at 8:00 and the social worker will bring Gracie there, so the rights can be signed over to us, and the deed to the house, and their cars.  I actually need to get ready now." She explained.  "And I think it would be best if you didn't come with me."

Neal put his face in his hands and sighed.  "Okay, Em.  Just um... let me know if there's anything that I can do for you or Gracie..."

He wanted to tell her to be careful around Killian, but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

Emma smiled, thanking him and going into the bedroom to get dressed.  She put on her favorite pair of jeans, a dark red turtleneck sweater, brown boots, some fuzzy socks, and her signature brown leather jacket.  Emma put her hair up in a high ponytail and brushed her teeth, threw on some makeup and headed out the door.  She drove to the Nolan house in silence, nowhere near ready to face what was about to happen.  She didn't know how this was going to work, how she was going to live in her dead friends' house and raise their daughter, with Killian.  He and Emma didn't hate each other, but they weren't exactly friends.  There was so much to figure out, so much to do.

She finally pulled into the driveway of the Nolan house, Killian's motorcycle was parked out front.  She got out and walked up to the garage, going in through the side door that led into the kitchen. 

* * *

 

Killian got to the Nolan house before Emma, so he went in and cleaned up the house a bit, even though it was almost spotless.  He sat down on the couch and played a game on his phone, waiting for Emma, and trying not to think about the massive responsibility that was about to smack him in the face.  A few minutes later, he heard the garage side door open, and got up, walking to the kitchen to see the blonde siren that he would soon be living and raising a baby with. 

 "Emma." He said politely, his eyes gazing over her curves.  What?  He couldn't help that she looked like that. 

"Killian," Emma replied, sighing and setting her purse on the counter.  She walked over to the fridge and got herself a bottle of water, then sat down at the counter. 

"I guess we have a lot to talk about..." Killian said with a sad smile.

"That we do..." Emma answered him, getting a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse.

"Now, the social worker and lawyer will be here soon with Gracie, so we need to get busy.  I figured I'd make a list of our responsibilities with Gracie and the house, and we can decide what things we need to do first.  Killian nodded in agreement.  "Let's see here... Well, you've got the bar to take care of, and I completely understand that will take up a lot of your time, and I've got my job, but the social worker on our case told me I should consider becoming a stay at home mom.  Not sure how well that would work."  Emma sighed, she really didn't want to quit her job, but someone needed to take care of Gracie while Killian worked, and as far as money, David and Mary Margaret had it set up so that all of their money would be put into an account for Gracie, and Killian and Emma would have access to whatever they needed.  David himself was a sheriff, and Mary Margaret was a teacher, but David had a huge inheritance, so they were set for life. 

"You don't have to quit your job, Emma," Killian said. "There's always daycare, and I only work at the bar in the afternoons and evenings.  I know how much you love your job..."

"Thanks Killian, we'll just take it one day at a time and see what happens." Emma replied with a smile.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Killian and Emma had some more details sorted out, and the doorbell rang. 

"Okay, it's showtime," Killian said, walking to the door with Emma.

Emma opened the door and gave a big fake smile to the Leah, their social worker, and Michael, the Nolans' lawyer. 

"Come on in, we're just getting settled."

The four adults walked into the living room, Leah holding little Gracie in her arms.  They all sat down on the dark green couches that were directly across from each other, and Michael set out some paperwork on the coffee table.  Leah put Gracie down, who immediately crawled over to Killian and reached her arms towards him, saying "up."  Killian gave her a big smile and picked her up, giving her a stuffed piglet to play with while the adults talked.

"Okay, Miss Swan, Mr. Jones, here are the custody papers for you to sign.  You'll want to read them, but it states that you both have joint custody of Grace and are to raise her in the Nolans' house until she is eighteen years old.  Sign here, here, and initial here." Michael said, giving them both pens.  They both read over the paperwork and signed it, thus gaining sole custody of Grace Nolan. 

* * *

Killian and Emma filled out the rest of the paperwork, and in under an hour, became the new parents of Grace Evelyn Nolan, and the owners of 303 Cherry Tree Lane, along with two cars. 

Emma sat on the floor playing with Gracie, and Killian went into the kitchen to make them all lunch.

"Emma, umm... what does she eat?" Killian asked, poking his head into the living room.

She laughed and got up, heading into the kitchen with the little girl. 

"She has these little gerber meals in the fridge, and I'll make her a bottle," Emma said, smiling down at Gracie and getting the bottle ready. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't finished, but I'm posting it anyway, check back in a few hours and I will have added more!


End file.
